


The End is Just the Beginning

by kissmetommy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean in Heaven, Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sam in Heaven, Slow Burn, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmetommy/pseuds/kissmetommy
Summary: After everything is over, things are just beginning for them.Sam and Dean. The duo that saved the world. The brothers that defeated every demon, devil, angel, witch, ghost or shapeshifter that stood in their path. They went through everything together, and in the end, died, hand in hand.





	The End is Just the Beginning

After everything is over, things are just beginning for them. 

Sam and Dean. The duo that saved the world. The brothers that defeated every demon, devil, angel, witch, ghost or shapeshifter that stood in their path. They went through everything together, and in the end, died, hand in hand. 

The first thing Dean remembers as his eyes open is that Sam is dead. He clutches at the sheats that had been thrown over his body. He doesn’t know where he is. Everything seems foggy, unreal. He tries to sit up, but can’t. It’s like weights have been tied onto each of his limbs. He struggles for a few moments but his strength is not enough. He screams. Screams for the death of Sam, screams in utter confusion, screams in fear. And then the weights are gone, and he can’t remember if anything before this moment had actually happened. 

He gets up. The sun casts an orangey stream of light onto the wooden floor. He looks across the room and sees another bed, identical to the one he slept in. The bed is made. Something tugs in the back of Dean’s mind. A memory, maybe. Whatever it is, he can’t remember. He stands up. There are white slippers placed delicately beside his bed. He looks at them in confusion. Who had put them there? Where even was he? He leaves them, untouched. Dean looks around, wherever he is, it looks something like a cabin. The walls and floors are made of the same wood, which looks red from the sun that filters through the window. There’s a small table between the two beds, a lamp and a glass of water sitting on it. Dean leaves the water where it is, too suspicious to touch it. He turns away from his bed and the table and faces the other wall. There are two doors. He rushes towards them, hoping that one of them will be a way out. Dean opens the one on the right first, it’s a bathroom. Without looking inside, he closes the door. He opens the one on the left. It leads into a long hallway. Dean quickly walks down it, his joints feel sore and his head still foggy. He opens the first door that appears in his path. Inside, another room. There’s a large queen size bed inside. It’s made up quite nicely and there are lights strung across the ceiling. Dean stands in the doorway. His heart feels heavy. Where is Sam?

And then he remembers. Sam is dead. 

Dean sinks down onto the floor, his arms wrapping around his knees as he leans against the doorframe for support. He cries. For the first time in what feels like years, he cries. He doesn’t know how long he stays there, tears streaming down his face. It could have been hours, but it was probably only minutes. 

Where was he? And Sam? Was Sam in Heaven? Hell? 

No, he wouldn’t be in Hell. Hell and everything in it had been obliterated. Dean opens his eyes in shock. This had all happened only last night. Sam had only died last night. He closes his eyes again, letting himself fall apart. He lies on the floor, even long after the tears have stopped. 

Dean gets up when he hears a noise. It sounds like a creaking of a floor board. He immediately looks around the room for some sort of weapon. When he sees nothing, he hides behind the door, waiting for whatever it is to appear so he’ll be able to sneak out and attack. He hears another creak. Dean’s heart pounds, he can feel the the pulse of his heartbeat in his fingertips. Dean knows someone is close, he can feel the other person’s presence. Dean jumps out when he knows they are passing the door. He tumbles down, taking whoever it is with him. He manages to land on top, his hands gripping onto the other person’s shirt. 

“Dean? Is that you?”

It’s Sam. It’s Sam. It’s really Sam. Dean repeats those two words over and over and over again in his head, trying to make himself believe it. 

Dean doesn’t say anything in response. He just stares down at the boy underneath him. Dean knows that he would cry if there were any tears left. But there aren’t, and all he can do is stare at Sam in shock. Sam looks up at him, confused and concerned. 

“Are you okay? Dean? What’s going on?” Sam asked. He didn’t try to push Dean off. He just let Dean hover over him, clutching onto his collar. 

“You’re here. Are you alive? I was.. I thought that you were dead.” Dean spoke, choking on the words as they left his mouth. Sam’s face fell. 

“I am Dean. I’ve been here. Stuck in this house for days. I think i’m dead. I remember dying. I remember you dying too. Holding my hand. I thought that I would never see you again. That we had been separated.” Sam responded, stuttering over his words. There were tears in his eyes now. 

“So… I’m dead too? We both are? I don’t remember dying. I thought that it was just you. What happened?” Dean spoke after a few moments. He got up, his hands leaving Sam’s shirt. Dean leans against the wall, his head falling back. He stares at the ceiling, trying to take it all in. 

“We did it. Hell has been obliterated. It’s gone, Lucifer is gone. But when Hell came down, it came down on us. We died. And now I guess... Well I guess we are in Heaven.” Sam says, a soft chuckle escaping his throat. He looks at Dean. Dean looks at him. He smiles at his younger brother. His head isn’t foggy anymore. It felt clear. Things felt clear.   
“We should have expected it. Last time we were here… We were here together. The soulmates thing and all that.” Dean says, still smiling as he looks at Sam. 

“Right, soulmates.” Sam echoes him, nodding as he smiles back at Dean. “I just don’t know why you showed up later than I did. I guess we’ll never understand God, well Chuck, and how he operates.” Sam finishes. 

“I guess not.”

\---

Three hours later, Dean knows three things. 

He was happy to be with Sam.  
They had stayed with Bobby in the cabin a couple times when Dad had been away.  
He and Sam were probably going to be alone, together for the rest of eternity.

He opens the fridge, inside was an abundance of their favorite foods. Dean grabs a beer, opening it and taking a sip. He takes a deep breath. He can feel the weight already lifting off his shoulders. His life on earth feels so far away. Sam enters the kitchen. Dean looks at his brother, his heart feels heavy with emotion. He remembers all the times before this when Sam had entered the room, how his tallness took up space. Dean didn’t realize he could miss something so simple, so much. 

“Looks like they stocked us up with your favorite beer.” He says, smiling slyly. Dean turns towards his brother, leaning against the counter. He sips his beer again. 

“Yeah. It’s good. Wasn’t much of it left during the end of the world.” Dean tries to joke, but it just brings back a pang of pain in his head. He shakes it off. 

“Right.” Sam says, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his brother. Maybe he could sense something was off. Sam walks towards him. 

“It’s all over Dean. We don’t have to worry about it anymore.” Sam says, stopping when he’s about three feet away. “We can just relax here. Maybe even be happy?” He laughs as he says the last sentence. Dean doesn’t. Instead, he looks down into his beer. “You deserve to be happy Dean. We both do.” 

Dean shakes his head. “It just all feels so unfinished.” He says. He puts his beer down onto the counter, then puts his hands to his face. Sam reaches towards him, taking Dean’s hands into his own. 

“I know. I know how you feel. I went through all this when I first got here. But I adjusted. It was hard, but I did. Without you though… that’s what felt unfinished for me. Us. We felt…” Sam drops Dean’s hands, clearing his throat. 

“Do we still? Now even that I’m here? Cause I still feel like we left things so unclear.” Dean says. Sam runs a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah. I feel that way too.” Sam nods. He shoves his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. His hands twitch nervously. Dean laughs awkwardly, setting his beer down onto the table. Sam inches forward. The space between them shortens. 

Sam squeezes Dean’s hand softly. “We’re alone you know. No one is here to judge us.” Sam says, not able to look directly into his brother's eyes. What he is thinking about is unthinkable, but he can't think of anything else. 

“Except maybe god.” Dean responds, looking at Sam through his eyelashes. Sam smiles. 

“He’s always been watching, Dean.” Sam tells him, using his hold on Dean’s hand to bring him closer. Dean blushes. He shakes his head, trying to think things through. But he can’t, because as soon as he is about to speak, Sam’s lips are already on his, and everything has fallen away. 

Sam pushes Dean against the counter, his mouth hungrily attaching itself to Dean’s. He smiles into the kiss, soft noises falling from his mouth. Dean wraps his arms around Sam’s neck, trying to get his brother as close to his body as he can. They separate after a few moments, Dean rests his his forehead against Sam’s shoulder, breathing heavily. He can't help but laugh. 

“What?” Sam asks, lifting Dean’s head up so he can look at him. Dean shakes his head. 

“I just can’t believe this is actually happening.” Dean tells him. 

“Me neither.” Sam responds. Then Dean leans in, putting his lips to his brother’s again, and falling into bliss. Dean feels perfect, as everything has aligned itself. The world has been saved, and here they are, two soulmates in Heaven. Dean feels perfect.


End file.
